Rape to Love
by KoolNeko
Summary: Ryou love Malik and he won't fess. Now he has a stranger in his house. Who is he and What does he want?


Deathshipping= Yami Marik (Malik) + Ryou Bakura

One dark and wintery night, where the eerie street lights stare down at you and the dark alleyways were waiting for you to come and be swallows. Ryou Bakura is his name and walking in the dark wasn't his game. He gotten lost on the way home from late night school called DETENTION! He should blame most of the problem on his Yami. Ever since they were seprated, Bakura couldn't stop getting in trouble.

You see what happen was, Bakura and Ryou were assign lab partener. Ryou told Bakura not to touch anything or start mixing chemicals. Ya think Bakua would listen. Ryou started to mix the right chemical together before Bakura added the wrong one and the next thing you know: KA-BOOM! Bakura blow himself to the wall and the classroom. Not only did they gotten and F- for the lab, but dentetion as well for 3 whole weeks straights.

"Oooooo, I am so gonna hurt Bakura one day for getting me in trouble" muttered Ryou. He sighed. "In a million years from now" He jumped when he heard dogs bark and street cats hissing. "I HATE THIS!" he yelled as he ran towards him, not knowing that someone was following him all the way home.

He reached his apartment building and ran up the stairs to the top floor, which by the way was a lot of work. He didn't want to take teh elevator because last time, he was sexual hassrass on it by two men, who mistaken him for being a girl. "Never again" he muttered. Ryou finally reach the top floor, unlocked the apartment door, and went inside. "THANK RA! I'm home." he breathed out. He went to shut the door when hand grabbed his wrist and force him to face the wall.

'I bet this is Bakura, trying to scare me again or thearten me' thought Ryou. The stranger lean close to Ryou's ear. "Cute ass, Ryou. Wonder if I could fit my big cock there" said the voice of the stranger. Ryou now knew that was NOT Bakura at all. He struggled to free himself, only to get mouth gag and drags to his bedroom.

Ryou felt himself pushed upon his bed. He heared his bedroom door locked. He rolled over to see how had attack him, but the stranger's face was masked. The stranger soon was over him. "Are we gonna play nice or not?" asked the strangers. Ryou only put his nose in the air and turned his head. "I prefer if you could plese get out of my room and out of apartment and away" snapped Ryou. Worst mistake he could ever make in his entire life. The stranger shove Ryou down and grabbed his two wrists and put them on up. "Feisty, ain't we?" said the stranger. He handcuffs Ryou to the headboard of his bed. "H-H-Hey! Release me at once." stuttered Ryou. The stranger only laugh. "This is gonna be fun" he said.

Ryou trembled. "P-p-please let me go" stuttered Ryou. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want it. The strangers put a gag on him. "For Ra sake, you are annoying." said the stranger as he pulled out a knife and cut Ryou's shirt into sherds. Ryou pulled on the chain and struggled to cover himself from his pale chest. Soon, Ryou was blindfolded, too. Now his senses highen when he felt something wet across his nipple.

The stranger started to suck on the pink nipple before switching and biting it. Ryou's muffled scream was pleasure for the man. The stranger release the second bub and started to cut Ryou's on his chest. Marking him. Making sure Ryou was HIS and no one else.

Ryou screamed behind the gag. The pain that was on his chest was unbearable. He just wanted to stop. He wanted everything to stop. The stranger soon cut off Ryou's pants and boxers, revealing Ryou's erection to the world.

Ryou shudder heavily when he felt the cold air blow across his penis. The stranger licks his lip before engulfing the penis. Licking and giving small bite on the sensitive nerve. Ryou's breath hinched and he thrust his hips in the hot cavern. 'I am so close to cumming' Ryou thought when he felt his end near. The strangers knew as well. He remove his mouth and slide on a cock ring. "Think you are gonna cum? Think again." he said. The strangers remove his pants and reveal his 8 inches to the world. He set himself at Ryou's entrance. Ryou stiffen greatly.

'NO!' he thought. He screamed behind the gag when the stranger enter him so roughly and started to thrust even more roughily. Tears streamed down poor Ryou's face. He didn't want to lose his virignity like this. He didn't want to be rape by some stranger, but by his one love: Maliku. The stranger soon hit Ryou's sweet spot in the midst of his rough thrusting. He took off the cock ring and started to pump Ryou's penis in time with his thrust. "Ra, Ryou. i'M GONNA CUM!" yelled the stranger before he thrust a few more time and cumming into Ryou. Ryou came as well.

Tears started to flow freely. Ryou lost his virgrinity to a complete stranger. He felt so dirty. The stranger chuckled and remove the gag and blindfold as he pulled out of Ryou. Ryou looked up to Maliku. His breath hinched before he pass out right then and there, leaving his body vunerable for the entire night.

The next day, Ryou open his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He sat up and felt someone tighten their grip around his waist. He looked to the side before slapping Maliku in the face. "YOU...YOU...YOU ASS! YOU TOOK AWAY WHAT KEPT ME PURE!" he yelled at the now awake and pissed man. Ryou burst into tears. He didn't except to lose his virginity like that.

Maliku sat up and pulled Ryou close to him. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I just know that your ass looked pretty ready to be fucked." he stated. Ryou only looked at him. "Did I love the wrong man?" he asked. Maliku stared him with shock. He had hurt poor Ryou. "Ryou...I'm sorry...please forgive me" begged Maliku. Ryou thought for awhile before nodding. "Next time...will you please be gentle?" Maliku nodded, sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
